This Love is Difficult
by ayeeitsbayee
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. I don't know if I should continue or not. Let me know if you have any ideas. :
1. Chapter 1

Aria sighed in contentment as she woke up to the sight of her boyfriend of six months, Ezra Fitz. He had a slight grin on his face and his dark, wavy, brown hair was tousled on his head. She brushed a curl off his forehead and sighed. He was perfection. She often found herself wondering how she had ended up with such a perfect boyfriend. She wasn't anything special, in her eyes. Especially compared to him. He was older, intelligent, and strikingly gorgeous. She shook her head at the though and snuggled closer to her boyfriend enjoying the peaceful moments of this Saturday morning.

About an hour later she felt Ezra shift slightly and heard him stifle a groan. She giggled. "Morning sleepyhead." She happily responded. He was so cute in the mornings. "Morning," He sleepily mumbled. "you been up for a while?"  
>"Mm, maybe an hour." "Why didn't you wake me?" Ezra asked thoughtfully. Aria giggled and assured him she liked to watch him sleep as it kept her at ease. Two make-out sessions and a tickle fight later; it was around 10:30 when the happy couple finally got out of bed. Aria checked her phone texting Hanna and seeing how much longer she could cover for her as she was her alibi. Hanna quickly responded assuring Aria that she could spend the day with "Fitzy" as she called him.<p>

Aria wandered into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Ezra's waist. Aria giggled watching Ezra attempt to make eggs. He was so perfect in every aspect, but cooking definitely wasn't his strong suit. "Honey, do you want me to make breakfast?" Aria asked playfully. Ezra cracked a grin and chuckled to himself, "That doesn't sound like that bad of an idea. Do you mind if I hop in the shower real quick?" Aria confirmed and went over re-doing the eggs and cooking some bacon in the process. She could hear the shower water running and the aroma of the breakfast she made filled her nose. Mornings like these made her think of her future with Ezra. She smiled at that thought. Her future with Ezra. She knew people probably though she was foolish. Sixteen, a junior, in love with a grown man. She didn't find it foolish in the least. Aria had always been mature for her age, and Ezra was her soul mate. She didn't care what people thought, and she didn't think Ezra did either. The sight of Ezra shirtless, with a towel wrapped around his waist, water droplets visible on his body shook her from her previous thoughts. Aria dropped her spatchula and Ezra laughed. "Like what you see?" Ezra asked playfully. Aria giggled and walked over to Ezra wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. Ezra responded and happily opened his mouth. The kiss quickly got heated and Aria found herself reaching for the towel around Ezra's waist. Ezra grabbed her hand, using every ounce of self control he had. "Aria, come on babe. We can't do this right now." Aria looked away, obviously not wanting to comply with Ezra's statement. "Come on, Ar, You don't want to do it like this. Spur of the moment and rushed. Don't you want your first time to be special," Aria looked down sadly. Ezra lifted her face up with his pointer finger and looked her in the eye "Babe, you know I want too, you actually don't know how bad I want too. But I don't want our first time to be out of lust. Come on now, let's go eat." Aria nodded and walked ahead of Ezra, whom was changing, to the kitchen. She took out two plates and put the eggs, bacon, and toast on to the plates and placed them on the table. She went back into the kitchen and got a drink for her and Ezra. They happily ate breakfast in a comfortable silence.

Several hours later Aria and Ezra were cuddled up on his couch, watching "To Kill a Mockingbird." The couple had seen the movie countless times, but neither ever got sick of it, as it was a classic. Half way through the movie Aria and Ezra were tangled up in conversation. Ezra was absent-mindedly running his fingers through her hair; Aria snuggled up to his chest, fingers interlocked. "Do you ever think about our future?" Aria asked curiously. Ezra grinned. "Only all the time. You're it for me, Aria Montgomery." Aria smiled happily and laid her head on his chest. He really was perfect. "You're it for me too, Ezra Fitz." Aria's phone chimed at around 5:30 interrupting their happy moment. It was Ella. She had told Aria to be home around 7. Aria sighed. Only an hour and a half left. She turned to Ezra, "I have to leave a little before seven." She stated sadly. Ezra nodded. "Well then, we better enjoy the rest of it." Aria and Ezra spent the next hour and a half chatting about childhood memories, literature, and old movies. When it was around 6:40, Aria sighed, standing up. "Time for me to go." Aria stated. Ezra followed Aria to the doorway and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you. Text me when you get home, okay?" Aria agreed, pecked his lips one more time. Aria sighed, leaving her favorite place, apartment 3B.

Ezra watched as she got on the elevator. Ezra always hated when she left. He loved spending time with her. As he watched her leave, he went back inside, closing his door behind him. He sat down on his couch, grabbing his laptop along the way. As he pulled open his facebook page, his computer alerted him with a beep, an IM. An IM from his ex. Jackie Molina.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria got home just in the nick of time. Her phone read 6:57 when she entered her home. As she walked through the door she could smell dinner and hear the distant chatter of her parents. She walked into the kitchen, smiling softly at her mom and dad. "Hey, I'm here." Aria stated. Ella and Byron nodded and Aria made her way upstairs. She sat on her bed and pulled out her phone, texting Ezra telling him she was home. Twenty minutes had passed and there was still no response from Ezra, which was strange for him. Especially since his replies were almost automatic. She shook it off, and got in the shower.

Ezra looked at his screen. What was his ex-fiancé doing IMing him? They hadn't talked in months, why the sudden interest? Ezra suddenly felt sick. Aria didn't know about her. It wasn't like he was purposely keeping Jackie from Aria. It's just it never came up in conversation, and he didn't put things that didn't work out on the chopping block. Ezra debated telling Aria about her now that she was making her presence known. Ezra eventually decided against it, knowing how Aria reacted to things. The sound of Ezra's phone vibrating interrupted him from his thoughts, his screen read a message from Aria. "Hey Baby! Home and missing you. I love you. Do you want to do something tomorrow? Maybe Spencer or Em can cover for me?" Ezra sighed. He would love to hang out; he would love to text her back. But Aria knew him like a book and she could always tell when he was keeping things, he just couldn't risk it. Ezra took the cowardly way out and placed his phone on the coffee table, flicked on the news, and laid on the couch, leaving himself to his thoughts.

Sunday passed by slowly and without meaning. Ezra never had texted Aria back. Aria was beginning to think she did something wrong. Had she scared him talking about their future? Trying to further their relationship? Aria frowned. She lay in her bed, eating a bowl of "Chunky Monkey", watching "The Proposal." Aria planned to go to school early tomorrow and talk to Ezra. The night came to an end and Aria went to bed, preparing for the morning to come.

Aria got ready for school, making sure to look extra nice this morning. She pulled on dark-wash jeans, a long-sleeved lacy shirt, and black pumps. She did her usual make up and lightly curled her hair. She left early telling her mother she needed to help Hanna with an English assignment and was on her way. As she approached the school she couldn't help but feel uneasy. Saturday had gone so well, to her at least, and she couldn't seem to fathom the lack of communicating. She walked into the school and into the direction of her favorite teacher's room. As she got to the door, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door twice before entering the room. Ezra looked up. "Hi", Aria said dragging it out. "I was wondering why you never responded the other night?" Aria asked trying to not sound like she had been concerned since the text was sent. Ezra looked up with a solemn look on his face. "Look, I'm sorry, I just, I've had a lot on my mind. You know?" Aria looked frightened and concerned. "Are you alright? Are you okay?" Ezra chuckled. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry; do you wanna come by the apartment tonight?" Aria smiled, agreeing. "Yeah, of course! Right after school?" Ezra nodded, confirming. Aria left and headed to her locker gathering her books for the day. The day passed by slowly and Aria couldn't wait for the final bell to ring.

The day dragged by slowly and when the final bell finally rang at 2:30 Aria was placed with two new feelings; fear and anxiety. Aria hadn't helped but notice that Ezra was uncomfortable and seemed to be keeping something for her. Regardless of the cause, Ezra wasn't acting like himself. Instead he was acting squemish and guilty. She sighed and pulled out her phone texting Ezra to make sure the plans to meet up were still in place. He responded instantaneously saying that of course the plans were still a go and to head to his apartment.

Aria quickly walked to her car and drove the oh-so-familiar route to Ezra's apartment. She looked at her cell phone as she pulled in front of his apartment building. It was only 3:10. Ezra shouldn't be home for about fifteen minutes, so she figured she'd head in as usual, as Ezra had given her a key. She exited her car, shutting the door, and headed up the steps to get to her favorite apartment 3B. As she reached the door she looked down the hallway to make sure noone was around and let herself in. She went in and sat on the couch and leaned against the blanket that was tossed across the back of the couch. She inhaled and smiled breathing in the scent that was purley Ezra Fitz.

Aria could feel herself growing tired and figured she'd take a quick nap until Ezra came home. As she was about to be lulled into a state of unconsciousness she heard Ezra's phone ring. Aria didn't bother getting up to answer it as it was Ezra's home phone but she sat at full attention when she heard a female's voice, presumingly Ezra's age voice come onto the answering machine. "Hey Z.. I was just wondering why you never got around to answering me the other night..I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee or, you know, something. Gimmie a call.. I love you." Aria was in hysterics by the time the mystery girls message had ended. She picked up her purse and opened the door planning to leave when she saw Ezra.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra looked at Aria quizzingly. He noted that her eyes were puffy and her usually percise eye makeup was smudged. He could tell that something had seemingly upsetted her and the fact that she was crying upset him greatly. He stepped towards her brushing a tear off her cheek, pushing a lock of her flowy brown hair behind her ear.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Ezra asked caringly. Aria jerked away from Ezra's usually comforting touch but suddenly it felt different. Burning and full of lies.

"Like you would care." Ezra was shocked by Aria's cold remark. He always cared. Whether she was sad that her hair wasn't cooperating, or she was fighting with the girls, Ezra always cared. He had thought Aria knew that.

"Aria.. what're you talking about? You know I care." Ezra ran his finger of her cheek. "Now tell me. Whats wrong?" Aria was starting to give into her feelings and leaned into his touch. But as quickly as she gave in, she gave out. She broke into a new round of sobs and looked down. She looked up, finally building up the courage.

"Why don't you go check your voicemail?" Aria said coldly. She leaned against the wall preparing for the worst as Ezra walked over to his voicemail pressing the play button quickly anxious to see what had his girlfriend so upset. As soon as he pressed play and Jackies voice came onto the machine he knew why she was so upset.

"Aria," he turned around. "This isn't what it looks like." Aria chuckled slightly to herself.

"Really Z?" Aria chuckled at her sarcasm. "So you aren't a lying, cheating, asshole who I thought loved me? She isn't some girl that you thought you'd get something from, since you dont want it from me? She isn't a girl you never thought i'd find out about? Because, that's what it looks like."

Aria broke into another fit of sobs at the realization that the man that never hurt her, the man she loved with everything she had, cheated on her. Ezra walked over as soon as she finished her rant and wrapped his strong arms around her small frame. He lifted her tear-stained face with his pointer finger.

"Aria, I would NEVER, EVER, cheat on you. You mean the absolute world to me. Jackie? She's in the past. She's not a concern. She's an insecure girl that doesn't know how to move on. Cheating on you isn't even a possibility. And trying to get something off her that I don't from you? If you're implying sex that isn't a possibility as well. And I most definitley want it from you. I love you. I love you so much that intimacy isn't needed in our realationship. You're sixteen. I'm already taking your highschool expirence, I don't wanna do something you're not ready for. But when the time comes, I promise you, I definitley would want it from you. I love you. And there is nothing you need to worry about." Aria smiled slighty.

"You promise?" She asked hopefully.

"I mean every word I just said and ever said. That was then..you are very much now." Aria smiled wiping her tears leaning into Ezra's palm.

"I'm sorry for overreacting."

"No..Ar. You had every right. I would've done the same thing if a guy left you a voicemail like that." Aria smiled and led Ezra to the couch she was laying on just ten minutes prior. "So, I geuss you know why I was acting weird? Jackie messaged me on Facebook the other day and I just didn't want you to think it was something that it wasn't."

"Kinda like I did?" Aria chuckled.

"Yeah, kinda like that." Ezra smiled brushing a piece of hair from her forehead.

Aria shook her head in disbelief wondering why she would've ever thought that the perfect man before her would ever cheat. "Why is tonight a school night?"

Ezra chuckled. "The weekend will be here again shortly, love. Do you have an alibi this weekend as well?"

"Yeah, I should.. Hanna's going to the cabin with Caleb this weekend, so i'll tell my parents i'll be with her and we can spend the whole whole entire weekend together." Aria said seductively.

Ezra wrapped an arm around Aria. "A cabin, huh... I have to say, I wouldn't mind spending a weekend at a cabin with you."

Aria looked up at Ezra with a warm smile on her face. "We could arrange that." Ezra leaned down and pressed a quick kiss on her lips. "I'd like that."

The couple spent the remaining hour Aria had cuddling on the couch, sharing kisses, and enjoying the company of one another. When 7 o'clock came the two trudged towards the door dreading the fact that they had to part. "I love you." Ezra whispered to Aria, leaning down to grant her with a passionate kiss. "Drive safe and text me when you get home?"

"Mhm, love you too." Aria twisted the door knob opening it a hair. "See you tomorrow."

"See you." Ezra said watching Aria decend towards the stairwell. As her figure vanished he shut the door and proceeded to the couch.

Approximately five minutes later he heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Aria forgetting her purse or something he opened the door and there stood his ex-fiance, Jackie Molina.


End file.
